Data presentation, such as data presentation in a graphical user interface (GUI) on a display device of a computer system, facilitates a user in understanding and interpreting the data. Depending on the type of data, the data is presented using different formats such as tables, maps, graphs, charts and the like. In a scenario where high-density dataset has to be presented, tables are preferred. Presently, tabular representation of data suffers from a number of limitations that affect their usefulness. In particular, in a table having a number of rows and columns, only a few may be of interest to the user. Further, in-line table controls that allow users to filter table information and to re-arrange the table format limit the presentation of data based on manual selection of data items and do not provide relationships between the data items in the table.